How we Came to be a Nightmare
by Dirty Sinners
Summary: Different Plot from the game, manga and anime. Rachel X Zack. In the story Rachel is only a year of two younger than Zack because we don't abide a child dating an adult. How they became a couple. Rated M for a reason. English. We Update randomly.
1. Chapter 1: A Short Introduction

**The person speaking hasn't been introduced yet. Please keep that in mind. Also all of the text in Italics and Bold is a third party. The third party will mainly ask questions and occasionally a comment. Povs or point of views will switch so please pay attention to the names.**

* * *

**?'s pov**

We live in a deserted city where crime is a often appearance, Hahaha. After all I'm just an emotionless girl and my roommate is a serial killer by the name of Zack. Doesn't seem to fit? Well it does fit, after all we used to live in a experimental faculty. That was home to freaks like us.

_**Used to and was? What do you mean? **_A couple of people used to reside in the facility but we eventually moved out. Then we found a nice abandoned apartment and invited all the residents to live there.

Now at the experimental facility everyone had their own floors. But one dreadful night brought Zack to me, even before the facility did.

Well firstly I was always emotionless, and Zack? Well he wasn't a cold blooded, psychopath, serial killer from the beginning.

All of the previous residents of the facility are also somewhat important, the residents were Zack, Danny, Eddie, Cathy, Gray and me. Everyone except Zack and I don't have a backstory instead they have a small snippet. Zack is a important part of the story so he shall be introduced first.


	2. Chapter 2: Who's Isaac Foster?

**Rachel's pov.**

Isaac Foster was born on July 24, year? Unknown. He was born into a poor, abusive and dysfunctional family. His "father" set him on fire as a small child, which explains the full body bandages wrapping Isaac.

He soon was given away to a "orphanage" which was really a slaughter house. He would notice children go missing but paid no attention. I mean would you? I wouldn't but back to Isaac's story. Isaac was told to dig holes, and one day after being told to dig a hole he heard a sharp crack. He hit a skull. A fucking human skull. He ran inside and told his parents. But they didn't care, they told him to get back to digging.

One night he was watching the television which was playing a horror movie. It soon became clear that Isaac had the urge to kill his parents. He was yelled at again before it happened. He snapped. Like a switch went off in his head. He grabbed a kitchen knife and then stabbed his mother repeatedly but the stabbing wasn't fatal. His "mother" died from the blood loss. Isaac went after his "father". Now Isaac hated his "father" enough to kill him with one stab.

As he escaped he held a man at knife point. But the old man didn't flinch. In fact the old man decided to take Isaac in. The old man and Isaac grew closer and closer as the days passed. One day as the old man was on his way to by bread but he, the old man not Isaac, got killed by a group of thugs.

Isaac swore to avenge the old man and take revenge on the whole human world. He urge to kill got stronger as he tried to stop killing but eventually he caved in and killed a drunk man. He wasn't satisfied and really wanted to kill the thugs that took away his only light in the world at the time. On one faithful day Isaac happened to cross paths with the thugs and killed them instantly with a combat knife he got from the old man. He realized how good it felt to kill someone who was screaming. This sparked Isa-Zacks infamous killing spree that would have continued if we didn't get trapped in the experimental facility.


	3. Chapter 3: Rachel Gardner

**Zack's pov.**

Rachel Gardner was born into a crazed family, with her mother unemployed and her father a police officer. They would fight a lot which made a impression on Rachel. But Rachel showed no empathy for anyone or anything, she was belittled, told that she was the only thing keeping her parents together. Hearing that didn't help Rachel in fact it made her feel like every family is violent. Her father would spend all of their money on alcohol and whores which was the epi-center of her parents fights.

One night as Rachel was walking home she found a puppy, she ran home to ask her mother about it. Of course her mother said yes. As Rachel scooped up the puppy it bit her, she thought nothing about the first bite. As she got inside her father noticed the puppy almost immediately. Her father inquired about the dog asking if she payed money for it. When Rachel said no he left her alone. In fact her father didn't really care for the dog. He only cared for the money. But after the puppy repeatedly bit Rachel she killed it.

_**How? **_She doesn't remember how she killed the puppy. So, unknown.

After she killed the puppy she made it into a doll, taxidermy. She kept it and played with it like a stuffed animal.

_**How'd she learn taxidermy? **_Unknown no one knows where she picked up the skill.

Then one life changing day came Rachel's father murdered her mother, in a brutal stabbing. The moment he laid eyes on her he came after her. "Come here you little bitch! This is all your fault! If only you were normal and not a fucking freak!" he angrily spat.

Rachel ran into the next room, her mother's room.

She grabbed a secret handgun she discovered while being locked in the room when her mother was arguing with her father. She took it and then the moment the father came around the corner, she shot him _BANG _the shot rang out. Both of Rachel's parents lie dead. Now Rachel was a empathy-less child with psychotic tendencies.

_** No kidding she killed a puppy because it bit her then stuffed it.**_ Anyways back to Rachel's backstory.

She then took her parent's bodies and then preceded to then turn into dolls just like the puppy.

She ran away from home soon after the incident and people gave her a nickname by the name of Ray. But her backstory ends here.

_**Why? **_Cause this is were we meet.


	4. Chapter 4: Who are You?

**The pov or point of view changes throughout the story. **** The third party (Italics and Bold) mainly asks question or make comments. They don't really do anything else.**

* * *

**Zack's pov.**

I saw a girl just sitting on the floor and thought perfect my next target! But as I approached the girl I soon noticed she wouldn't flinch, she was emotionless. No fun. But she looked angrily at the world, so I started to talk to her.

"Hello?" I asked.

She looked up at me before saying "Hello, aren't you Zack the serial killer?"

"Yes, I am the serial killer." I replied

"Kill me." She said looking into my eyes.

No, I can't. It's no fun killing someone who doesn't show expressions or emotions." I said surprised at her wish.

"So you'll kill me if I scream?" She asked.

"If you can show enough emotions, then I will." I told her.

Then she told me about her self.

"I'm Rachel Gardner, 22, My parents are dead. Well more like I killed them." She said

I stared at her slack jaw and wide-eyes the slowly asked "You don't seem like a killer. You just seem emotionless. How?"

She started "I made my parents fight then eventually, my father killed my mother." She paused then started up again "Then my dad came after me and I shot him. One bullet killed him"

I looked at the strange girl known as Rachel. "Well I suppose I should introduce myself, as you know I'm Zack the killer. I'm 24 and I also killed my parents."

We had a nice conversation about lots of different things.

_**That's surprising. **_Yes it is.

**Rachel's pov.**

Zack isn't all that bad. He's actually a really nice person, but has a bad past.

As we were talking. Some guy came a hit me.

"Oh, that didn't feel very nice" I said deadpanned

Zack got up and holding his scythe killed the harasser in one swing.

_SPLAT_

The body was cut into two clean pieces.

Zack got up and said "Follow me."

I followed him into the shadier parts of the city. Thugs, gangs, killers, thieves, it was like everyone who belonged in prison was in the part of the city. But no one dared to go near me. I looked at everyone there and noticed that they ware not even looking at me or Zack. Then a person there tried to rob me. Zack cut them down into ten pieces, no hesitation. It clicked, everyone there was afraid of Zack. He stopped and I ran straight into him. The whole crowd of felonies stopped breathing. I Held my breath too.

Zack asked "Are you okay?"

I quietly replied "Yes."

Everyone resumed what they were doing. Are they really that scared of Zack? I thought. We stopped at the apartment and Zack opened the door for me to enter. I walked in and saw the mess of a building.

I exclaimed "Zack don't you ever clean up this place?!"

He shrugged before saying "No, I don't. After all I move from place to place so I don't have a need for the place to be clean and tidy."

I practically yelled at Zack "No, no, no! We are going to clean the whole fucking apartment if it's the last thing we do!"

We cleaned up everything from the walls to the ceiling in EVERY floor. It was a hell of a long day and Zack can surprisingly clean up messes pretty well for a guy who makes them.

_**How many floors are there? **_I think there is three floors.

It was about two a.m. when we started to clean and we finished at 10 p.m. But alls in a day work.

Now it was time for dinner, if only it was that simple. Just to get money for dinner, Zack apparently killed a couple who were very rich and took all of their money that they had on hand. It was a lot of money and he said it'll last the both of us one and a half months.

**Zack's pov.**

We walked to the store to buy groceries. I didn't even know what that was at the time. Anyways as we arrived at the store, we saw people ran out of the store. Well yeah when a scythe wielding insane serial killer with a emotionless psychotic woman go up to you I'm pretty sure you'll get the fuck out of there. But we weren't there to kill, we were just there for produce instead. We walked in and I'm pretty sure the cashier pissed himself.

Rachel was grabbing all sorts of things that I have not seen before but what do I know about food. As we checked out, the cashier was clearly worried and stressed just being next to us.

We got to the apartment and Rachel began to look for pots and pans. Once she found them she started to cook.

**_What was she cooking?_** I don't know, I'm not a chef.

She asked for plates and I gave a stack of plates to her. Whatever Rachel was making sure smelt amazing and delicious. So I sat patiently for the first time in my life and waited for her to finish cooking.

She brought out the plates and set them on the table.

"Here you are, dinner. I hope you like it." She said timidly

I looked at the food she put on the table "I'm sure it's good. Anything's better than eating shit."

Rachel sat in front of me and begin to eat. I took a bite of the hot food. Then gasped

*Rachel this is amazing. I will eat all of your cooking. But if I may ask what is this?" I said happily enjoying the food set out.

She said "It's a beef steak with green beans."

"Well it's great." I declared.

After the meal we went off into the abandoned city. Hand in hand. We found another building.

**Rachel's and Zack's pov.**

_**What happened?**_ They both said "Everything went black."


	5. Chapter 5:A Light after Darkness

**Zack's pov.**

I woke up alone and on a old rusty metal floor. "Where the fuck am I?" Well as I explored the floor I noticed all the walls were metal infact the whole room was from top to bottom. I started to bang on every wall out of sheer boredom, then I notice that one wall sounded different like there was something inside of it.

I began to try and our open the walls, but it wasn't as easy as it sounds. I eventually gave up and just sat down on a woodent crate. I began to wonder where's Rachel and how is she doing right now?

**Rachel's pov.**

Well thats just great, I wake up in a weird place. Also I can't find Zack. Well I can't even remember what happened. I was outside a building with Zack then I wake up here. Then a speaker turns on.

"Hello Rachel." The voice said.

"You know my name." I muttered quietly.

"Yes We do indead. Well Rachel you are the floor master of B1 but it seems you got into a problem." The voice angrily stated.

Rachel confused asked "What is the problem?"

The voice yelled "You weren't supposed to meet the floor master of B6, Zack!"

"But that's not my fault." I stated

"Yes, it's not your fault but you will still be punished. Right now your are currently on floor B7 and you'll stay there until we deem you qualified to reside on B1." The voice boomed.

I started to walk through the floor known as B7. Then I noticed a wall that was diffrent from the rest. I started to feel the wall and noticed some buttons on the wall. I clicked the buttons and the wall opened revealing a elevator. I stepped in and saw on top of the elevator it showed the text "B7 to B6" I thought "Does that mean it only goes up one floor?" The doors opened with a creek.

_CREEEK_

Then within a flash Zack was holding his scythe to my thoat inches away from killing me.

**Zack's pov**

The walls on the opposing side of the crate i was sitting on, started to open with a creek.

CREEEK

I lunged at the person in the elevator. But stopped myself from killing the person. It was Rachel!

"Holy shit! Are you okay Rachel?" I exclamed

Rachel wasn't afraid of Zack, just seeing the familar clothing and person made Rachel less uneasy. The clothing Zack wore today was his usual clothes which is a brown jacket, red sweatpants and his combat boots, and of course his full body bandages.

Rachel happy or as happy she can be being emotion-less. She not paying any attention to the deadly scythe close to her neck. She moved away from the weapon and gave me a hug, wrapping her arms arround my waist. Panic hit me. Internally I was screaming "What the fuck am I supposed to do!? Do I hug her back?!" So I settled on hugging Rachel back.

Rachel had a shocked expression then asked "Zack is it really you?"

"Eh! What the hell do you mean is it really me? Yeah it's me the one and only Zack." I responded confused and a bit angry.

Rachel still holding on to me said "Sorry, it's just that I didn't expect you to hug me back."

I softly whispered to Rachel "Neither did I but here we are."

Rachel released her embrace and took my hand before saying "There should be a elevator somewhere."

I looked at Rachel then asked "Didn't you just take a elevator to get up or down here?"

"I did but I'm pretty sure that the elevators only go one way. The one I went into said "B7 to B6" which I think means it can only go from B7 to B6. I don't even think we can go down using that elevator." Rachel stated.

I looked at the hollow wall and inquired "What about that wall?, it sounds different from the other walls."

Her lips formed a faint smile. Then it happened, Rachel kissed me.

**On the lips?** No! Not on the lips. Just a gentle peck on the collar bone because she was so much shorter compared to me.

**Are you making fun of her height?** I'm not making fun of her height. Actually her height makes her adorable.

"Thank you." Rachel said

I looked at Rachel "For?"

"For realizing that the wall isn't the same. You gave us an opening to escape."

Rachel felt around the wall and found a keyhole. "Do you have a key, Zack?"

I thought about Rachel's question and remembered the bird.

_**What bird? **_There was a bird I squished by stepping on it.

_**Why? **_Cause I was bored and there were animals running around the floor so I started to kill them.

But anyways the dead bird has a key in it. "Here." I gave the key to her.

She put the key in the keyhole and turned the key, after a series of clicks the walls split. The walls revealed a elevator.

I stepped into the elevator and Rachel soon got in.

She read the text on top of the elevator "B6 to B5." she immediately frowned.

I spoke up "Rachel doesn't that mean we're are just going up one floor?"

"Yes thats exactly what it means." She frowned.

Her pout turned into a look of unhappiness, I asked Rachel "What's wrong?"

She said "That floor is the doctor's floor."

Rachel pulled me out of the elevator right before it closed.

"Whoa, what's wrong Rachel?!"

Rachel said frantically "The doctor likes eyeballs and would kill for them. He taken an intrest in mine and he'll probably kill for eyes like yours. Do we have to go up?"

"Yes we do have to go up but I'll protect you. So don't worry." I declared.

I sat down on a crate and said "Rachel come sit down and we'll talk."

Rachel sat down on the crate right next to mine.

"We will go up eventually but for now we can just relax and talk about a plan" I told her.

**Rachel's pov.**

Zack is really comforting too, when he wants to be.

He said "So the doctor likes eyeballs? Then we can use a animal's eyes to bait him out. Does that work for you?"

I questioned "It works for me but Zack where are we going to get the eyes?"

He burst out laughing "HAHAHAHA, From this floor of couse. This floor has a big pest problem. We just have to find the right animal for the job."

We ran around B6's rooms trying to catch a cat with one green eye and one yellow eye. Zack finally was able to nab the cat.

He excitedly asked "Do you want to have the honor of killing the cat?!"

I stared at him before saying "Of couse I want to do it, after all it scratched and almost bit me."

Zack handed me his combat knife and I got to work. I gutted the animal and replaced everything inside with stuffing and wire to make the animal pose. Then holding the stuffed cat I said "Can we wait a bit longer before going up?"

Zack said with ease "Sure, whenever you're ready."

I put the cat on a crate and wiping my hands with a towel I found, I gave Zack his knife back.

"I don't know if I'm ready to visit the doctor." I said insecurely and afraid.

"You'll be ready so don't worry." Zack responded.

"Then lets go to the doctor." I exclaimed.

Zack put the key in the keyhole and we heard the familiar clicks. The elevator's door opened and we stepped inside. I grabbed Zacks hand and he reassuringly squeezed my hand.

The door opened . . . . .


	6. Chapter 6: The Doctor

**The story takes place with Rachel telling Doctor Danny's backstory. Danny isn't telling his own backstory. Danny hasn't made an appearance face to face with both Zack and Rachel yet. Also don't do anything the story tells. While some things may actually work, don't do it. **

* * *

**Rachel's pov.**

Danny's backstory

Doctor Daniel Dickens was born on September 2, year? Unknown, he was born without a right eye which let to harmful discrimination by everyone and even a few beatings. One day after coming home from school Daniel noticed his mother dead. Hung. He was heartbroken but not because his mother was loving, he was heartbroken because she couldn't see her dead cold blue same eyes I have. He soon began his job once an adult as a psychologist. But not to help people instead it was to look into people's eyes. If the Doctor decided he liked their eyes he would kill them. Then take their eyes.

_**What did he do with their eyes?**_ He kept them in a jar as a constant reminder of the beautiful eyes he could have got. Daniel would also separate they eyes basted on color and saturation.

_Back to where we are._

The door opened and Zack and I exited the elevator. I placed down the cat on a table, in one of the rooms. I posed the cat so it looked like it was licking it's paws with the body facing the hallways.

Then I grabbed Zack's hand and pulled him into the familar room. There was vials, beakers, jars and containers each filled with a chemcal or solution. I started to search through all of the things that was on the table.

Zack softly exclaimed up "Rachel be careful!" Then pulled my hand away quickly.

"Huh, What?" I asked.

"Look." Zack pointed at a beaker that broke, and the glass and chemical on the table.

I was thankful so I told my protecter (Zack) "Thank you."

He just smiled at my thankfulness, and I began to find the things I needed.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

I looked at more items on the table before asking Zack "We don't plan on killing Doctor Danny right away, do we?"

He though for a whlie before responding "No, at least I don't."

"Okay neither do I, but then we can't just slice him up. Unlike you, he wouldn't heal fast enough. So I'm making chloroform." I told Zack.

Zack was dumbfounded "What the hell's chloroform?"

"Um, I think it's also called knockout gas." I said.

The look or relization on his face was so amazing I would've taken a picture. "Ohh, Wait you know how to make that?" Zack nearly shouted.

I gasped and whispered to Zack "Yes, and please be quiet. There are speakers and cameras everywhere and on every floor. In fact I wouldn't be suprised if there was microphones everywhere too."

Zack just nodded. Then he whispered "How? How do you make knockout gas?"

I giggled a bit before telling him "All you need is acetone, bleach and something really cold."

I began to mix acetone with bleach. I saw a freezer at the corner of the room. So I poured the solution into a rag and placed the rag into the freezer. After ten minutes I took the rag out wearing medical gloves. Holding the rag I said now we wait.

**Zack's pov.**

Well apparently Rachel knew how to make knockout gas. But right now we're waitin' on the shithead of a doctor to take the bait. Rachel was talking about what to do, and she said she needed rope and tape. I threw her a roll of duct tape and some rope. Then we heard the doc's voice.

"Ooh what nice eyes you have little kitty!" He exclaimed starting at the cat Rachel turned into a doll.

I hopped out of the shadows and grabbed the doctor, I put his arms behind his body and locked mine in place so he couldn't fight back. "I yelled "Rachel get em'!"

She rag in hand, placed the rag over his face.

The doctor then yelled out in a muffled voice "Rachel I knew you would come back for me! Why did Zack make you do this?"

Then the doctor preceded to get disoriented and drowsy. Before passing out six minutes later. I saw a chair three rooms down to the right, that was stuck to the floor and had hooks near the base of the chair. The chair also had stong metal armrests. So I dragged Danny's unconscious body and threw him onto the chair. Rachel wased no time and started to tape the Doc's torso to the chair before tying him to the chair with the rope. Rachel was using my knife to cut the rope. Then as Rachel started to tie Danny's legs together, I taped the Doc's arms to the armrests. Rachel finished tying up danny's legs. I taped his feet to the floor and Rachel used the hooks on the floor to secure the doc's legs in place.

We sat down talking about what to ask danny and after twenty minutes he woke up.

"What the hell! Let me go you bastards!" The doctor angrily screamed.

"Shut up." I spat. Then I smacked Danny.

Rachel looked at the doctor before saying "Now you answer our questions. Got that?!"

Y-Yes, ma'am." Danny sputtered.

"Good." Rachel and I said in unison

"Now what's your deal with eyeballs? They're fucking creepy." I growled.

Rachel immediately asked "Why are we here?"

The doctor laughed then replied to both our questions "Well eyes are so pure and untouched by our sins. They are the windows to our souls after all. Also Rachel, dearest Rachel. You're here because you show no empathy for others and will take no regrets in killing. Now that bastard, you are here because you are a freak. A killer. A psychopath."

I laughed "HAHAHA, you don't think I know that!?"

"Calm down Zack" Rachel said.

"Okay." I muttered.

Rachel then asked Danny "Do you want to go with us?"

He looked at Rachel with a confused face before speaking up "Go? Go where?"

"Get out of this shithole. Get out and explore the city." Rachel responded.

The doctor's face lit up and he exclaimed "Where would we stay?!"

I caught on to Rachel's plan and told Danny "I know lots of abandoned apartments we could stay at."

"Okay, deal. I'll help you to the best extend I can do. As of right now you need to go through all the floors and then once you reach to top find the button that says release." I'll meet you at B7, try and get everyone else too." The doctor declared.

Rachel pulled off all of the tape that held Danny to the chair. Then I cut all of the rope off. Danny immediately ran over to his desk and flipped the switch to open the elevator.

Then ran to the table with all the chemicals and handed Rachel five vials. Then handed Zack four vials. "The green one is a blood thickener, the yellow a blood thinner, the colorless one is a sleeping drug, then the black one is a paralysis inducing drug and finally the brown one is for deep cuts it will stop bleeding. Those are for you, Rachel and for you, Zack here brown stops bleeding, red is a type of drug that makes it so you can't feel anything. Now the most important ones gold and purple. Gold is very toxic and you can kill someone with a few drops. Now purple is the antidote for gold. Don't lose those." Danny handed us some needles and droppers. I asked Rachel to hold onto everything and she agreed, so she put them into her small carry on bag.

"Be careful of B4's inhabitant, Eddie. He'll spot you before you can find him. Eddie isn't one to be messed with and most importantly good luck." The Doctor said as he waved us good bye.

We stepped inside preparing for the next floor. The door slammed shut with a creak.

_WHAM. . . . CRRREEAAK._


	7. Chapter 7: Digging Graves

**Eddie doesn't tell his own story like Danny. But his backstory is presented by Zack. **

* * *

**Zack's pov**

Eddie's Backstory

Edward Mason was born on September 2, year? Unknown. He is estimated to be Rachel's age. He is part of the family business of digging graves. Edward is the best digger in his family but his parents didn't seem to care. He has two older brothers and one younger brother. Edward's oldest brother, Albert Mason, had bipolar and took his rage out on the pets. Edward cared so much for his pets that he insisted Albert take his anger out on himself. He was too much of a coward to tell him parents so the beatings didn't stop. One night as Edward was outside digging graves a girl came out from the forest. She ran into Edward and as they talked they became good friends. They would meet every night, until she just stopped coming to meet him. Albert's abuse got worse until he killed all of the pets. Edward realized that because Albert killed the pets, the bodies were belongings of Alberts. So to claim something of his own Edward killed his family's cat. Months past and the girl finally returned but in horrible shape. Edward then killed the girl to put her out of her misery. Rachel reminds Edward of the girl so he fell in love with Rachel.

**_Does Rachel like Edward back or is it a one sided relationship? _**That shall be revealed in the fucking story. No spoilers!

Now back to the elevator, B5 to B4.

We walked into the dark floor. We walked along the first room, there was graves everywhere. Albert Mason. Catherine Ward. Abraham Gray. Daniel Dickens. Zack. Rachel Gardner. We looked at each other in disbelief.

Rachel spoke up "Zack?"

"Yes?" I asked back.

She looked up at me with her cold dark blue eyes "That's my grave isn't it?"

I hesitantly replied "Yes it is your grave."

Rachel stopped "Can you hold my hand?" She quietly whispered, under her breath.

"Sure." I took Rachel's hand.

Rachel gasped before saying with a shocked expression "I didn't realize you heard me."

I told her "I can hear just fine."

Then laughter flooded the room. Then we heard a voice "Hello dearest Rachel it is fate we meet again." then a pause. "Not so nice to meet you Zack."

A person about twenty two years old appeared.

I said "Hello, Edward or do you prefer Eddie?"

"How do you know my name?" The man now known as Eddie inquired.

I replied "Grave digger."

"Ah, well I didn't realized that you had to do that." Eddie said

"What is happening?" Rachel spoke up.

"Just some formalities." Eddie replied. Well you do realize you both are target tributes?"

"The hell is that?" I sharply asked.

Eddie hesitated but spoke up "Whoever's floor both of you are on the floor masters have the right to kill you."

Rachel said "So you are going to try and kill us?"

"Yes, I am going to try and kill both of you. But you could have been a great wife Rachel! But you chosen a serial killer over me." Eddie muttered.

Rachel hissed with venom in her voice "Shut up!"

"Okay, Okay. Calm down my dearest Rachel. Let us start the countdown!"

"Ten seconds?" I asked

Eddie laughed "No, I don't do street rules. You get thirty seconds."

Rachel spoke up "Well what are we waiting for. Run Zack, lets go!" She exclaimed.

She pulled me away and ran.

**Rachel's pov**

Well at least Eddie is somewhat civilized but a killer is a killer.

"Rachel?!" Zack almost hissed

I looked over at Zack "Yes?"

"Why the fuck are we here?!" Zack almost screamed.

"Shush, and we were here to cut a deal" I gently responded.

"You do know you're outta your fuckin' mind?!" Zack exclaimed in a softer voice.

"Yes I do know that. Also strategy time." I stated.

"Hide from the psycho grave boy?" He asked half serious.

"Not quite" I whispered.

"Then what?" Zack harshly whispered.

"He said it, Edward is only after you." I told Zack.

"Isn't he after you then?" He inquired.

I sighed then looked at Zack before starting "He's going to try and kill you, but he wants me to marry him. NOT kill me, duh."

Zack was processing the information then he said in a outburst "Oh. OH!"

He paused "Wait! That means..."

I slapped my forehead. "Yes it's exactly what that means"

"So what do we do?" He asked angrily.

What should we do, Eddie knows this place better than anyone. So already we're doomed, if we set a trap he'll probably notice. Ugh. Why.

"For now, not die!" I exclaimed

"You yell at me not to scream and what the hell do you do?" The bandaged man muttered.

"Your gonna fall into a grave!" I exclaimed with shock.

Zack jumped over a plot of graves. "Not yet. I'm not gonna fall into a grave, for now." He said with a smirk.

"For now?" I snickered.

Zack playfully rolled his eyes "Oh shut it"

I gently grabbed his hoodie, a very dark brown hoodie with blood stains. "Zack?"

He looked at me "Yes?" He whispered.

I met his gaze "Why are we here?"

"Cause we're sinners, or at least according to the person who is making us play this 'game'." Zack replied with mock happiness.

"The lights are flickering? Or is it just me?" I questioned.

Zack looked up at the lights "Yeah, they're flickering."

Edward appeared then said "Hello, how are you?"

Zack grabbed me, tossed me over his shoulder and ran.

"Zack! Slow down!"I screamed.

"Nope!" Zack said with glinting eyes.

Zack finally stopped in a outside area. The outside area was grassy and had flowers of varying colors and shapes.

"Where did you take me?" I asked.

"I have no fucking idea!" Zack responded happily.

"Joy!" I responded in a chirpy tone.

Zack looked at me before asking "What's the actual plan? Cause running around ain't gonna cut it."

"I'll be bait then you trap him?" I said after some thought.

"But that'll put you in danger." Zack said solemnly.

Just the tone of Zack's voice, gave me second thoughts about that plan. As I was deep in thoughts, Zack patted my head.

"Hm?" I asked shocked at the gesture.

Zack's face reddened at my question "Oh nothing, you just remind me of a bunny."

"I do?" I inquired with a smirk.

Zack was as red as a tomato after me continuing to pester him. I made Zack come down to my height.

"Yes?" He asked with what can only be described as a curious look.

I can't believe i fell for a seial killer, I'm gonna go crazy. So when Zack wasn't paying attention I wrapped my arms around the older man's neck and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

"I cannot believe i just did that!" I whispered quicky under my breath, hoping Zack wouldn't hear me.

"Look at me." Zack said hasrshly.

I refused to meet his eyes. Then he asked again in a softer voice, I looked up at him. Then he kissed me. Zack. Kissed. Me.

"Hahaha" He laughed then started to talk "If you wantted attention from me all you had to do was ask. So do you want to stay holding onto my neck?"

"I-I can get down!" I stuttered.

"No its fine, just change positions. So you don't fall." Zack said with a small smile.

I let go then reached for Zack's shoulders. I barely reached, grabbed Zack's shoulder. I jumped onto his back and he caught my legs so it was like a piggyback ride.

**Zack's pov**

I was walking though the place with Rachel on my back, when a eerie laughter floated though.

"So you thing you can take Rachel from under my nose?!" Eddie shouted.

Edward appeared from the darkness and just as he did the lights switched on.

"He's controlling the lights. Also Edward is getting angry, make him angrier." Rachel whispered into my ear.

"Well if you'd shown up earlier or had fuckin decent furniture, I wouldnt have to carry her!" I sneered.

"ARRHHHHH!" Edward screamed and charged straight at me and Rachel.

I quickly threw Eddie's shovel aside and grabbed him. I raised my scythe and swung, moving the scythe at an angle so it wouldn't cut Eddie.

"STOP! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Edward screamed.

"Good!" I yelled.

Rachel started "Come with us out of here?"

Eddie's face lit up "Yes, I would kill to get out of here!"

"Good, now get us to floor B3 and meet us at B5 when we run down." Rachel said.

I looked at Eddie then shouted "Ya got it!?"

"Y-Yes." He quivered. "The elevator is over there" Edward said pointing at a stone wall.

I walked over to the elevator and Eddie opened the doors.

"The next floor master Cathy or Catherine will tourture you so be warned!" Edward said.

"Thank you and we will." Rachel said.

The elevator opened and I walked in, still carrying Rachel on my back.


End file.
